Fake Facsimile Sighting
Tokyo Translating to 'eastern capital', Tokyo is an ancient city, built on low plains and nearby upland hills. A world wholesale center, merchandise from all over the world is distributed here. Not only a center for distribution, but of manufacturing, finance, and business as well. The buildings range from a few wooden Japanese-style buildings to stone and brick structures of the last century to modern steel and concrete skyscrapers, nothing more than a century old for these buildings weren't built for durability. Interspaced between the manmade buildings and streets are small parks with lovely Japanese gardens. Tokyo's most noticeable feature, of course, are the people, eight million of them, that flood the streets. Peaceful Tokyo. Well, peace is a relative term. For in the busy markets and streets, it's anything -but- peaceful. Merchants from the world over are here to peddle their wares, and what better place to do it.. than TOKYO! So it's in this crowded market doth we find ourselves, people snatching up all sorts of items. Fish, dreidels, knock off robots that turn into vehicles, squid flavored popcorn, dried seaweed, or whatever else the imagination can conjure up. **SKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKABOOOOOOOOM!!** Down the block, a building goes up in a hellacious explosion. Abandoned, though some of the shrapnel flies out and hits some pedestrians. News Reporter says, "Here in Tokyo, the market place has experienced a TERRIBLE explosion. Details are still pouring in, but our first reports say that this might be another of those Galvatron Jr incidents!" Firestar has apparently hit the button. The deedle-deedle-deedle sound of the Repugnus-has-escaped-from-the-medbay alarm is heard. Repugnus says, "Just a drill, folks, remain calm." As soon as the call came out, Ultra Magnus grabbed the nearest Bots and boarded a shuttle straight for Tokyo. If Galvatron Jr was on the loose, again, he was damned if another settlement would be lost on his watch. "Scattershot, man the weapons platform. Firestar, Repugnus.. I want you airborne and dropped on approach with me." he calls back from the cockpit, cramped up into the smaller made pilot's chair. Most Autobots aren't this big. :/ Bluestreak says, "Wasn't Repugnus in the bay for biting?" Ultra Magnus says, "Stow it folks, this is an emergency." Scattershot salutes and grins, heading back and pulling the level to open the small shuttle's bay window. Having Magnus calling the shots is a nice break from the recent promotion: nothing to do but shoot at stuff and follow orders. One more quick check on his assault rifle, and he locks it into place on a small mount, gives a second glance through the scope, and taps his com. "Ah'm locked in and ready to rock, boss. How's it feel to be out of the office?" Repugnus is, meanwhile, snickering to himself. There may be Autobots trying to hunt him down and put him back in the medbay, but thankfully Ultra Magnus was on hand to help bail him out. After all, a little risk of face-biting is worth having an extra guy, right? "Ready to go anytime, sir!" he says between fits of giggling. Firestar has been here all along. She slipped in not too long after Repugnus dissapeared because she heard there was an amergency. Yes. She's busy going through her emergency medical supplies on the shuttle though, believing she will have to render aid shortly. Tokyo is Carnivac's sort of city! ... I mean, where else do giant monsters get to go on random rampages of destruction on a regular basis? In the movies at least. But we all know he's not exactly the most grounded with reality, not by a long shot. Fortunately the combination of size and excessive upwardly construction of the city sprawl makes it fairly easy for even a gaudily colored mechanical wolf to stay out of immeadiate sight amongst the shadows of architecture. Sure the Decepticons flying in will likely get there sooner, but taking the groundpounder way just means he gets more of a chance to get the drop on some poor Autobot shmuck that is inevitably going to respond to this sort of thing. "Looks like the fireworks are starting," the hunter chortles softly to himself. Giant Bat and Vorath are situated atop a tower, looking down upon the streets far below. Vorath turns to the bat and comments, "I still don't understand why we are here." The bat responds, simply, "Orders." Before turning a dour glare back towards the city lights. Vorath folds his arms and scowls. "I /like/ this city. It /screams/ innovation." Antennas twitch when the explosions go off, insectoid head of Scorn's altmode craning to watch the destruction while she hides herself in the shadow of the building adjecent to the one she's currently nestling on outside of, like a fly on a wall. A soft chuckle rumbles from the femme, mandibles clicking in delight while watching the falling debris. "Ah, those Autobots are just so gullible, I swear. Always willing to run headlong into the jaws of death." And more specifically, her jaws. F-35B Lightning II is really getting sick of responding to emergency calls. Yes, one of her modes is devoted to that, but she would really rather be causing the emergencies. Is this what being an Autobot feels like? F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer is soaring above Tokyo when the explosion goes off. It attracts his attention, and he stops to laugh at the screaming humans who run for their lives from the flying debris. It was funny how easily the Autobots were drawn out. A simple explosion in an abandoned building and they'd come running. "Haha, well would you look at that! As soon as some humans get scratched by a few shards, the Autobots come flying to the rescue!" He chuckles, descending and landing atop a building. Flywheels' components combine into his unified biped form. "Alright team, pulling up now." Ultra Magnus calls over the shuttle's PA system, before hitting a button to slide the controls to his co-pilot. Stuffing himself through the cramped doorway as best he can, the City Commander walks into the cargo hold and hails the Technobot Commander. "Better than you know, Scattershot. We'll be dropping in, first thing. Stay with the shuttle and make a couple passes.. maybe an opportunity will present itself." Giving Repugnus a look, Ultra Magnus sighs a bit of relief when Firestar shows. "Alright, looks like it's you two on the ground first with me." he notes, looking more at the femme than the Monsterbot. "Keep an optic on his condition." Magnus adds, opening up the cargo bay door. The rush of air fills the cabin and hold, blowing things to and fro. "And if he starts eating faces?" he turns to regard Firestar, arming his Ion Assault Cannon. "Just make sure they're Decepticon!" And so he jumps from the shuttle to the streets below, rifle held aloft and ready to put down any would-be fun-size Galvatrons! Firestar follows Ultra Magnus without much worry or wait. She did this for who knows how many years under even higher odds with Elita-One. Magnus just isn't as good looking as she, that is the only real difference. A satchel of medical supplies over her shoulder, axe in one hand and pistol in the other she hops out after Magnus. "I'll do my best for him, Darlin' but if he starts eatin' my face, I'm 'a gonna whack 'im." Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Protected. Firestar is also careful to keep herself under the line of the shuttle to try and stay out of trouble. Medics are frail! Repugnus grins. "I ate Decepticon faces BEFORE I got drugged up! This is just going to be me being NORMAL!" And with a high-pitched cackle, he transforms and flings himself out the back of the shuttle. To slow his descent, he digs his claws into the side of a building, and the razor-sharp blades slice through easily but do generate enough friction to slow his descent. A middle-aged business man is standing too close to a window and has his belt sliced in half, de-pantsing him! "Woops, sorry! Was an accident!" he says, though knowing him it probably wasn't. Regardless, he lands on the streets, claws out. "C'mon, Decepticons, show of hands! Who wants to get the stabby stab first?" Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Robotic Praying Mantis 's attentions immediatly turn from the destroyed building and up to the Autobot shuttle when it arrives, grinning as much as her altmode's face will allow when she spots the small team of Bots starting to pour out onto the street. Her grin faulters however when she sees Repugnus, of all mechs, along for the ride, optics flashing bright in hunger and rage as she jumps from the side of the buildingto reveal herself when the Con attack initiates. "Repugnus! So good to see you!" The femme cackles, swaying a little in place out of habit while facing down the monsterbot. "And to think, I thought we'd never meet again. I'll be oh so glad to take your head this time, though!" Scorn issues a shrill skree of hunger with gnashing jaws, brandishing dual scythe arms while rushing towards him and firing off a nasty wad of acid spit at his face. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Bug Creature with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Bug Creature 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Giant Bat peers down amongst the buildings as the Autobots arrive, and allows a small grin to split his bat-face. Reading his intention through their link, Vorath just sighs and allows the combination process to transform them. Mindwipe then leaps over the edge of the building and plummets, aiming his heel to strike Ultra Magnus' jaw. The bat unfolds into a body, and Vorath folds up into the head of Mindwipe. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Ultra Magnus with his Dislocation from above! (Smash) attack! It's an oft forgotten fact that, when he wants to be, Carnivac can be a sneaky son of a bitch (he -is- a canine after all). ... It only lasts until he's managed to lurk close enough to see where the Autobots have landed, and do a quick tally of presence to relay back to the other Decepticons. Then leg hydraulics launch the mechanical beast out of the shadowy between building gaps, barreling down the street, jumping off of a stalled car, and trying to pounce on Magnus' backside at the same time the Headmaster dives from above. "Sorry, we were out of back monkeys, will I do?~" Combat: Mecha Fenrir Wolf strikes Ultra Magnus with his Wolf Attack attack! -2 It seems that Repugnus is rather popular, as Flywheels also has a particular distaste for him. As the Monsterbot's claws sink into the building to slow his fall, the duocon dives from where he was standing on top of a nearby building as he draws his weapon from subspace and fires upon the Autobot as he is apologizing to some random human. The human will be missing more than just his pants, soon enough... "Good to see you again, ugly!" he shouts. Combat: Flywheels strikes Bug Creature with his So we meet again! attack! -2 Repugnus says, "You know you're doing something right when the 'cons doubleteam you!" Firestar says, "Doesn't seem to be much of a shortage of ugly ridin' in here, who needs my help?" Ultra Magnus says, "Pick a target and engage at will, Firestar." F-35B Lightning II tries to figure out where Swindle is. He was supposed to be setting off a bomb to make it look like another Galvatron Jr attack... but it is possible he's gotten distracted selling merchandise. She does a low sweep over the city and pauses a moment to examine Ultra Magnus for Carnivac. Combat: F-35B Lightning II sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Contrail analyzes Ultra Magnus for weaknesses Carnivac can exploit. FAR AWAY FROM THE BATTLE.. Swindle delightfully chuckles to himself, loading up a cart in one of Japan's secret facilities. "Oh, let's see.. Plutonium, check. Napalm, check. Negacore shells, check. Hahahaha, what stroke of brilliance this was!" he muses, pushing the oversized cart down the aisle. "With the military and Autobots responding to that FAKE Galvatron Jr sighting, the Deceptipawns dealing with them.. I'm free to empty the cupboards!" Firestar is enjoying it like the old times. Decepticons everywhere and a small team of Elite Autobots! She looks around. This is what you call a target rich environment. Stepping out from under the line of the shuttle, she holsters her pistol and points her left hand at Mindwipe. "Excuse me, Darlin'." She calls to him. "But, why don't ya pick on someone with the brains t'defend themselves?" Then, mysteriously, Mindwipe might find some part of him randomly bursting into flame. Combat: Firestar strikes Mindwipe with her Pinpoint Plasma attack! -2 Landing with all the grace of a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, Ultra Magnus quickly scans the surrounding areas. Satisfied, he moves up the street with gun held out.. checking most of the alley ways and side streets for any tiny tyrants. The blown up building in full view, Magnus opens up their direct comm link. <> Slowly edging his way back down the street, Ultra Magnus keeps a weary optic out. That is until he's caught in a Pretender/Headmaster sandwich! Grunting, his head lowers under the strike and back sags forward under the added weight. Swiveling, the City Commander aims the butt of his rifle at Carnivac's snarling face. "Oh, you'll do!" Combat: Ultra Magnus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Mecha Fenrir Wolf with his I Like Big Rifle Butts.. I Cannot Lie.. These Other Bots Can't Deny.. When a Weapon Walks in With an Itty Bitty Barrell and That Rifle Butt in Yo Face.. I Get SPRUNG! attack! -4 Bug Creature 's optics bug out (haha, get it?) as he sees Scorn hopping into view. "But I thought you were supposed to give m--" SPLAT! The glob of acid cuts off whatever he was going to say as he covers his big optics. "Pfffngah--nasty stuff, wonder what else you got inside you? Maybe I'll cut you open and get a preview!" Then Flywheels blasts him into the building he been sliding down, smashing up the windows. "Unft. Okay, folks, I know you love me but you have to learn to SHARE! Speaking of sharing... share some of THIS!" And he opens his horrble fanged maw and sprays sparks at both opponents! Provided his aim hasn't been completely ruined by Scorn, that is. <> Repugnus transmits back. < misses Robotic Praying Mantis with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! Combat: Bug Creature misses Flywheels with his Spitting Sparks Area attack! Mindwipe winces as he hits the ground after his attack, and tries to ignore the jolt of pain sent along his leg. He drops into a roll away from that particular limb, to give himself a moment's respite, only to find himself bewildered as his forearm bursts into flame. Frantically beating out the fire, he hurls himself at the only person aiming anything at him, on the assumption that they're involved, somehow. As he nears his attacker, he uses his wings to spin him around, granting him extra force to the kick he throws at the Autobot with his uninjured leg. Combat: Mindwipe strikes Firestar with his Whirlikick! (Kick) attack! The rifle makes a satisfying *KWACK* as it collides with the underside of Carnivac's oversized snout, dislodging the beastformer from his attempted perch and sending him tumbling across the street into some random abandomed streetside shop stall. Sprawled on his back in the heap, Carnivac rubs the bottom of his jaw with a forepaw, despite getting slugged in the face the toothy grin not the least bit removed from his expression. "Oh, that's goooood. I actually felt that!" Rolls over onto his feet, and as he gets up summons his Pretender shell to lock into place around him. Now he's at least got a few extra layers of protection to deal with the beatdown he's likely going to get. "I'd just like to take a moment to make it clear that we were, sadly, not responsible for that explosion. We're just here to take advantage of the fact that you shlumbs show up as soon as the earthlings are in danger, haha!" As he prowls back down the street his eyes narrow and grin widens, even as his cannon swings towards Magnus and fires it's energy sapping anti-thermal ray. "I think you need to chillax, body blocks." Carnivac is sealed within his Pretender shell, becoming a giant biomechanical wolf. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf misses Ultra Magnus with his Anti-Thermal Cannon attack! -2 F-35B Lightning II flies up in Ultra Magnus's face and transforms. Suddenly, she demands, "It is /pink'o'clock/. Do you know where /your/ Aerialbots are? What contagious, junky diseases they may have contracted, even now? What about your /ladies/? Can you really account for all of them? Or do you just surf bananas?" Alice in Wonderland. Also she tries to punch him, just because. In a transformation that is harder than it looks, Contrail rises up into robot mode. Combat: Contrail strikes Ultra Magnus with her Smiting the Heathens (Punch) attack! "Aw, what's the matter, Repugnus? Your aim a little off?" Scorn taunts with a venomous cackle while easily skirting past his shower of stinging sparks, skittering around fast on her four legs. She's quick to circle about him while his vision is still impared, snapping nastily dripping jaws once more. "So I hear you've been eating more faces than usual, Repugnus, even your own faction's, ha! Maybe you're cut out to be a Decepticon after all." The femme hisses behind his back before crouching a little and springing forward, raised arms coming down with a force, aiming to skewer him through the back with sharp blades. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Bug Creature with her Plasma Sheathed Blades attack! Repugnus says, "Contrail's rambling about Aerialbots, like they might be up to something. Anyone know anything about that or is she just being... quirky?" Ultra Magnus says, "Bluestreak reported that the missing Junkion shipment, which matches the armor fragment, was taken by an Aerialbot and pink femme." Flywheels manages to dodge Repugnus' area attack. No doubt the Bot's aim was off thanks to Scorn's acid to the face. "Ha! Is that the -best- you can do, bug aft? Looks like those drugs are making ya lose your touch!" he laughs as he hovers over to the side of the building and grips its frame. He fires off another shot at Repugnus. Maybe he can blast Ugly-bot clean through the building and out the other side. Combat: Flywheels sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Flywheels strikes Bug Creature with his Take that uglybot! attack! -1 Bluestreak says, "That is all we know though, the Decepticons might know more." Repugnus says, "Okay. Magnus, you have a terrible poker face, but could you fiercely deny what she's going on about?" Ultra Magnus says, "Of course." Ultra Magnus says, "What's a poker face?" Firestar does not have a pretty face. In fact, if you ask her, she has a very flat one that isn't attractive at all. Her curves are in other assets. Well, Mindwipe kicking her in it doesn't help much at all and she is driven back into the shuttle with a resounding thump. She has to shake her head to clear the little circling bats away. It's not a good situation, because she's dropped her energy axe when she got hit and this is what she really needs right now. So, she's smiling at Mindwipe in a sort of crouch and feeling around with her right hand for the axe. "Now, Darlin. Wha'd ya come here after me for? I mean, how d'ya know it was me that even set ya on fire?" She's stalling for time, of course. Where is that stupid axe? "Maybe t'was him." She points at Ultra Magnus and frowns when she still can't figure out where her weapon went. "Oh, well." Then she points both hands at Mindwipe and just tries to set his whole darn chest and body on fire this time. Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Neutral. Combat: Firestar strikes Mindwipe with her Burninating the Countryside attack! Hubcap says, "It's kinda like a long, iron rod..." Repugnus says, "Hold on, I'm calling someone who can answer that..." "Not responsible?" Ultra Magnus considers, crouching low to gain momentum for what he's about to attempt. And just as the chatty kittie jaws away, launching a devastating salvo.. Magnus springs over the volley, in a manuever that was likely taught by Springer. "I find that highly unlikely, Carnivac!" Prime's numero dos banters along, aiming a sidekick at the Pretender's more-armored head. Hitting the ground, Ultra Magnus barely has time to prepare himself for the assault from Contrail! The punch lands, causing a meager step or two backwards. "What are you blathering about, Decepticon?" Charging forward, he attempts to bowl her over. "Now what's with this Galvatron Jr character? Another experiment gone awry?" Meanwhile, the Autobot shuttle circles the vicinity a couple of times.. but given the locale, can't get a proper sight on anyone! Combat: Ultra Magnus strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Kickin' Bowl! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Combat: Ultra Magnus misses Contrail with his Kickin' Bowl! (Ruckus) Area attack! -1 Bluestreak says, "I think it is the face that humans make when they pretend not to know something?" Firestar says, "Pffft." Firestar says, "Y'all gone soft." Hoist says, "It's the face they use when they don't want to give anything away." Firestar says, "Poker face is when ya don't let anyone know if yer lyin' or tellin' the truth and you bluff your way out." Hoist says, "It's also a really terrible song." Hubcap says, "Aaaand now we can never invite Magnus to Poker night." Blades says, "A poker face is when you tape knives to your optics so you can poke people with your face." Hubcap says, "Or Blades. More importantly not Blades." Ultra Magnus says, "I'll have you know I'm always invited to CoC poker night, Hubcap." he considers for a moment. "Oh, now I know why. So not cool." Bug Creature manages to dodge Scorn more as a result of his stumbling about blindly than anything. Call it the Mr. Magoo Technique. Alas, it's not effective against Flywheels, who scores another perfect shot on him, this time sending him right through the building. Not quite out the other side, but a good ways in. On the positive side, the acid's mostly worn off by now. "Nnf, so you guys knew the drugs would make me hungry for face, huh? Well, turns out.. I STILL AM! And your face looks pretty damn tasty right now, Flywheels!" He hurls himself out the breach in the building and leaps after the Duocon, claws extended and maw open! Combat: Bug Creature strikes Flywheels with his bite and stab attack! Repugnus says, "Hm, damn, Lady Gaga's got this number blocked. Well, anyway, Magnus, that was good enough, *I guess.*" As fun as strafing Decepticons in a space shuttle is, strafing Decepticons when you are a space shuttle knocks it right out of...space. Bringing the shuttle to a safe hover a short distance away, Scattershot drops out of the ship and transformers, zeroing in on the streetfight, and selecting his first target. "Alright boys, let's nut up and shut some Cons up!" Multiple targetting systems lock on to CARNIVAC and unleash doom! Sweet, sweet doom! Scattershot leaps impossibly, due to his massive size, into the air and transforms into battlecruiser mode, hovering like a boss and being all ready for business. Combat: Battlecruiser sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Megavolt Pulse Cannon attack! Ultra Magnus says, "Alright, contain the others and set up a perimeter.. I'm going to see if I can't get some answers out of Contrail." Contrail /sounds/ elated but looks completely distraught as she cries, "But what about the Insectibots? Can you really deny how you have let them down?" She pretty much does the limbo under his kicking bowl, and then she tries to shoot him in the back, awful Decepticon that she is. Contrail deadpans, "Why is your Prime advancing to the end of the chessboard?" Combat: Contrail strikes Ultra Magnus with her Acid Strike attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf 's head snaps to the side as he's kicked, but other than leaving a Magnus sized boot print on one side of his head from dirt and grit it's minimal compared to the rifle butt. He shakes his head a little to clear the ringing, then resumes his usual toothy grin as he backs up a step. "What is it? Or what is it not? It's everything and nothing. Important and trivial. Up is down, black is white, and everything you know is wrong!" ... It's hard to tell if Carnivac is on the same conversation as Contrail, or just his typical manic rambling. When the numero duo Autobot turns to charge at Contrail afterwards, the starts to line up another shot.. but a sudden cannon blast to the side sends the Pretender skidding sideways as smoke rolls over his now scorched and sheered biomechanical side. "Okay, now -that-, that stung a bit." Ducking behind a toppled cargo truck for a bit of cover, Carnivac peeks his head up just far enough to narrow his glare and shoot beams of sheering energy from it at the Technobot interruption. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf misses Battlecruiser with his If looks could kill I'd be unstoppable attack! Mindwipe lands nimbl on his feet in a crouch, then rises to carefully approach Firestar, keeping half a mind upon the shuttle that he just sent her reeling back into. "How do I know?" he asks, in his Boris Karloff voice, "Perhaps because you're the only one even looking in my direction." With that he paces forwards, only to be brought staggering to a halt as Firestar unloads upon him. Snarling, he throws himself towards Firestar in a firey tackle. Combat: Mindwipe misses Firestar with his Hot burny hugs! (Ram) attack! Repugnus says, "Man, she is a REALLY bad interrogator." Ultra Magnus says, "Repugnus, you're used to this inane manner of speech.. what are they saying, exactly?" Blades says, "Is she using the Soft Pillows?" "AUUGHHH!" Flywheels yelps as Repugnus latches his jaws onto his face. "Slag it, I told you this was a bad idea!" "Oh just shut up and split up! Ram him into that display!" And he splits, the howitzer remaining behind inside the building while the F-4 Phantom II flies straight at the Monsterbot in an attempt to slam him right into an LCD screen that is currently flaunting some Japanese actress. Flywheels splits apart, his two components shifting into their respective F-4 Phantom II and self-propelled howitzer forms. Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer misses Bug Creature with his Right into the hot lady! (Ram) attack! Firestar sounds confused. "Soft pillows?" Hoist says, "As opposed to a Hard Stick?" Blades says, "As opposed to, 'I'll fragging stab you and make you listen to your energon slowly drip-drip-dripping out for the next week.'" Repugnus says, "Hey, I'm crazy, not stupid. Hrm... have to think about it. Uh, try denying Prime has done anything productive or useful recently. You know, like usual." Firestar says, "Oh!" Firestar says, "Thank you for clarifying." Repugnus says, "Have to make her all eager to challenge your denials with the truth, or what she thinks is the truth, Mags. That way we can get a step closer to the REAL truth." Robotic Praying Mantis 's acid coated blades hiss as they sink into the pavement instead of Repugnus' back, the femme fanning her swirl-patterned wings out in a threat while poison yellow optics narrow, "Rr, hold still, you!" Dashing forward again she makes another leap after Flywheels' attack misses. Instead of stabbing again, this time she goes directly for the throat. Or face rather. Or hell, that whole area as she attempts to latch onto him, gnashing mouth behind clacking mandibles slipping to expand wider, giving the Monsterbot a rather good view of the nasty grinders in the back of her throat as she tries to descend upon him and engulf his face. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis misses Bug Creature with her Kiss of Death (Punch) attack! "Wait, what?" is all Ultra Magnus can muster, scrawling at his back with his large mech hands. It's a hard manuever to pull off, but lucky for Magnus.. his arm length is adjustable! And so, the white tower lowers to allow him to scratch at the nasty acid stain. "Enough with the backwards banter!" Magnus declares, opening up his commlink to communicate a quick message. "Listen, this is gonna go one of two ways." Ultra Magnus grumps out, stalking towards Contrail. "You tell me what I want to know." he gruffs out, arm regulating to normal length. "Or I knock you offline and let Repugnus interrogate you." he comes to a stop. "Which is it going to be?" Combat: Ultra Magnus inspires Bug Creature , Firestar, and Battlecruiser with righteous and moving words! Firestar keeps gamely smiling at Mindwipe even after she sets him on fire. That's what she does! She's a cheerful kinda gal. "Aww. Ya got me, I guess." Whilst she is doing this her fingers close around the shaft of her favorite weapon and she sighs in relief. In fact, when Mindwipe jumps her she doesn't even activate the blade, she just steps to the side and aims a powerful bonk across the Decepticon's back to try and redirect him face first into the solid metal wall of the shuttle. "Oops?" Combat: Firestar misses Mindwipe with her Bonk! attack! -4 Ultra Magnus says, "Listen up squad, mount your defense and stand your ground. We need answers to this menace, and for that.. I need some time. Work together, call out targets, and communicate." Firestar says, "Kinda busy with someone I don't rec'nize here. Hits way harder than he should, looks kinda .... wussy." Bug Creature sees the LCD screen rapidly approaching, and says, "Hey! I liked that chick when she did adult videos!" and promptly pushes off the F-4 before it hits the screen. "HA! SAD FOR YOU, Mr. Split Personality!" But as he descends, Scorn rises... at him! For a moment, as he watches the grinders, he feels just a wee bit of apprehension that he won't get to maul anyone tonight... but Ultra Magnus's promise perks him right up! "YES! I believe, Ultra Magnus, I believe that YES WE CAN torture a Decepticon until they beg for mercy! YES WE CAN!" Newly reinvigorated, he puts his clawed boot out into Scorn's face, hoping to bring it down onto her maw as he lands in the sort of brutal maneuver he's famous for. Combat: Bug Creature sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his Face Stomp (Smash) attack! Battlecruiser shakes Carnivac's return fire pretty easily- he's flying and was expecting them, after all. Scattershot turns for a second pass, light turret systems engaging multiple targets. "Let's give Magnus his window and clear this thing out Autobots- Ah promised Torque and Encore Ah'd get 'em blitzed tonight." The Tokyo streets are filled with oncoming laser fire from the Tecnobots light artillery! Combat: Battlecruiser strikes F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer with his PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW Area attack! Combat: Battlecruiser strikes Robotic Praying Mantis with his PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW Area attack! Combat: Battlecruiser misses Bug Creature with his PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW Area attack! Combat: Battlecruiser misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with his PEWPEWPEWPEWPEW Area attack! Contrail screams at the top of her volume, "Where did you box the poetry!? How many engines piled in blinds!?" Actually, the thought of being interrogated by Repugnus is pretty terrifying. Still, she's just going to bombard Ultra Magnus with nonsense until he cracks. Then she whispers, "When did the memo melt?" and tries to kick him. Combat: Contrail strikes Ultra Magnus with her Kick attack! Bluestreak says, "Wussy, Firestar?" Boom Boom Boom! The jackknifed truck Carnivac had ducked behind was promptly obliverated by the Technobot's onslaught of MORE DAKA. But in the smoking wreckage that remains, there's no mutilated Pretender body. Because Carnivac used his impressive leaping ability to launch away from the volley murdering the truck, bounce off the side of a building, and using the momentum to launch himself into the air and.... Wait, you'd have to be crazy to try and jump on a gunship while it's blasting away wildly. That's insane! Right, remember who you're talking about here. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Battlecruiser with his Predatory Leap attack! Mindwipe has, fortunately, more limbs than the average 'Con, and utilises them well. With a flick of his wings, (which, given his structure, /are/ limbs, unlike jet wings), he hurls himself forwards, avoiding Firestar's beloved axe, and transforms, Meaning his back ends up as his front, and his head clings desperately to the bat's shoulders. The bat that is Mindwipe grins and attempts to catch Firestar's optics. Mindwipe folds up into a giant bat, while his head unfolds into the scientist, Vorath. Combat: Giant Bat misses Firestar with his Sub-Optic Radiation attack! Repugnus says, "Yep, I don't think we're getting anything out of her." "Aw, slaggit." Flywheels swears as Repugnus manages to avoid being slammed into the screen. As for his flight form, he -would- have pulled up and away from the giant glowing billboard if Scattershot hadn't hit him with his alt mode weapons. The F-4 Phantom goes flying into the billboard, knocking it over and causing it to fall hundreds of feet down to the streets below. The hot Japanese lady's face looms nearer and nearer before it finally strikes the ground and explodes in a shower of sparks and stray arcs of electricity. Several cars burst into flame. Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer strikes Firestar with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer misses Contrail with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer strikes Giant Bat with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer strikes Ultra Magnus with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer (Flywheels) used "Ruckus": A Level 2 AREA-MELEE attack. Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer strikes himself with his DA HOT LADY'S GLOWING FACE (Ruckus) Area attack! Robotic Praying Mantis immediatly reels back in pain when Repugnus' foot meets her face, the femme screeching and stumbling back, holding scythe blades up to protect herself from further harm. "My face! How dare you, I'll rip you apart!!" Blades fall aside, her face looking a little dented now as fresh energon leaks from her mouth. Optics are nearly white hot with rage, the femme sprinting suddenly to meet him once more, blades outstretched, but Scattershot's assistance knocks her back one again, her body peppered by shots. "Agh!!" Things really aren't looking good for the Insecticon femme, her more frail armor already start to near its limit as she quickly tries to scurry to a safer distance. "Ergh.. Slag.." She mutters, looking to the sky to spot out Scattershot raining terror upon the scene below. And it's not much, but crippling the Technobot leader even slighty might help the Con effort, the femme lining up another wad of sticky, burning plasma and launching it up to try and strike his sensors. Combat: Robotic Praying Mantis strikes Battlecruiser with her Molten Plasma Spit attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Battlecruiser 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Firestar hefts her axe and chases after Mindwipe after she misses, meeting his eyes accidentally. Now, he has mysterious hypno eyes. Does what evil things he intended for her happen? No, because pieces of a hot Japenese lady fall on her head before she can do anything. This helpfully snaps her out of it in a big 'ol cloud of sparks and fire. When Mindwipe sees Firestar again, she isn't a robot. She's a truck! With a very big missile launcher. Pointed right at him. Fwoosh! Firestar becomes an open bed transport. Look at the junk in that trunk! Combat: Truck sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Truck strikes Giant Bat with her Missile Launcher attack! "Alright, your call." Ultra Magnus replies, the kick sends him stepping backwards a couple of steps and into a nearby building. Pushing himself off of the face of the structure, Magnus transforms into Car Carrier mode and trucks towards the triple changer. <> Magnus asides, smoke is sent trailing up from the smokestack as a rocket is primed and fired. The projectile shoots forth from it's housing, twisting wildly towards Contrail. Stray sparks and debris muck up against his bulky frame, leaving scorch marks and a twisted carrier beam. <> SHAZZAM!! Behind the '78 White Peterbilt 352, a car carrier or red, blue, and grey colors hatches onto the back.. ready for, towing? :( Combat: Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier strikes Contrail with his Missile Launcher attack! Sometimes life is good and then a Decepticon chick spits weird acid crap all over you. Scattershot transforms in mid air, coming down for a less than stellar landing. "Slag it...Optic systems resetting..." Now would be a lovely time to sneak up on him. Combat: Battlecruiser takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bug Creature hops off of Scorn's face, smirking evilly. "Oh, come on, Scorny! It's an improvement! And besides, I can always give you some plastic surgery later on if you want it! But first, I have to take care of something..." He lands, after a quick transformation, in robot mode, and fires up at Flywheels. "Oh, sure, no problem, Magnus! I'm well known for my Anti-Air capabilities!" The creature spins and twists about into Repugnus's robot mode! Combat: Repugnus strikes F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer with his Laser attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf intended to do more than just jump on the Technobot commander, but when he drops towards the ground after the acid to the sensors he decides he doesn't want to go for that ride and leaps off. Paws slam heavily into the pavement, leaving giant wolfpaw shaped holes and cracks when he steps away to shake it off, some smoldering fumes still rolling off his form from previous attacks. Turns towards where Scattershot has set down to try and catch his breath. Crouchs down a bit, bracing his feral form as the cannon on his back swivels in Scattershot's direction. The only warning before he fires is that twisted, sadistic giggling. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Battlecruiser with his Shooting someone in the back a Decepticon's favorite passtime attack! Combat: That attack has slowed Battlecruiser , making him less efficient. Giant Bat is unfortunate in the fact that, first, he misses his target, due to a wayward ally, only to find himself facing a big, fat, /missile/ to the face, as Firestar takes the time to calculate minute trajectories while Mindwipe tries to unearth himself. Times like this, it's reassuring to know that you keep your head in a different place. "Ughhh..." Flywheels groans as he strikes the ground. And before he knows it he is clipped in the afterburners by Repugnus' shot. Thankfully it didn't do a whole lot of damage. "Oh well, at least I hit the lot of 'em!" He says, brightening as he recovered, his components reuniting. He notices Scattershot still recovering from Scorn's attack. "Well hey, why not? If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have crashed into that sign!" Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer misses Battlecruiser with his That's what you get for hitting the lady! attack! Flywheels' components combine into his unified biped form. Robotic Praying Mantis manages a small smirk when her shot lands, completely blinding the giant mech, now watching him fall from the sky and land hard upon the city streets. And with her fellow teammates already going for the Technobot, Scorn doesn't see the need to interfere, lest she get damaged even more. So instead she quickly shifts back to her robot mode, albeit with a pained grunt, and spreads her wings, fluttering quickly to safety above the chaos while drawing her pistols and firing on whoever she sees first. Namely the bright red truck currently assaulting Mindwipe. Damn that chick has a lot of junk in her trunk. At least she has a big enough target. Scattershot unfolds into his hulk of a robot mode, lovingly props his pump action acid lined slug artillery rifle against his shoulder, and lights an energon cigar he stole from Kup. Standing up straight, Scorn shifts back into sexy robot mode. Combat: Scorn strikes Cybertronian Transport with her Plasma Burst Pistols attack! Contrail manages to evade the falling Japanese lady sign, but Ultra Magnus's missiles slams her. She coughs up energon, and she starts to realise the failings of this plan: Ultra Magnus can just wander away. He doesn't have to listen to her BS. Nonchalantly, Contrail says, "We attack at noon," and then she turns to fly off. Flipping into a modified F-35B Lightning II, the sky is not the limit. Combat: F-35B Lightning II begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. There is an explosion, Mindwipe knows this because his Bat form is thrown up into the air. The fragments of his armour that survive suggest that he also survived it, he's going to hope that trend continues. Then again, his wings are partially melted, and gravity is sucking him down. Ouch. Combat: Giant Bat takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Scattershot gets tackled by Carnivac! DEVIOUS! It turns out well, because there is a big laser cannon explosion where he was a haf second prior, courtesy of Flywheels. The Big Red Bot grunts getting taken down by the Pretender wolf as his optics start to refocus. "Hell, shoulda smelled you comin' big nasty!" He attempts to backhand Carnivac off of him- and it'll work if his vision processors reset in time! Hopefully it does: In close, the wolf is much faster than Scattershot, and that could turn into a problem rurl quick. "Damn! Mechs like you just don't get the idea of personal space!" Combat: Scattershot strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Technopimp hand! (Punch) attack! Barreling through the street, Magnus transforms back into Power Armor mode and brings an open palm up to his brow to mark Contrail's exit. Ponderous bunch, these Decepticons are. Can they truly be just as clueless with Galvatron Jr as the Autobots are? Shrugging, the large Autobot takes a moment to look over the battlefield. With the immediate threat of Galvatron Jr having passed, and the opportunity of interrogating the Decepticons Intelligence Captain gone.. this is more or less janitor duty. "Carnivac, Mindwipe, Scorn, and Flywheels. Alright, so looks like we're not going to get any -intelligent- conversation out of this bunch." he muses to himself, taking the time to go over his munitions and rearm/supply as needed. From subspace Magnus acquires another rocket and plugs it into his shoulder mount. "Alright Autobots, time to clean house." Combat: Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Peterbilt 352 Car Carrier takes extra time to steady himself. Pass From the reaches of subspace, Magnus' power armor appears and clacks onto the albino robot mode producing.. ULTRA MAGNUS! And as Scattershot backhands Carnivac away, something else leaps at Carnivac, talons first! "Hiyo, Carnivac!" Repugnus says, trying to stab into the Pretender. "So, uh, mind telling me what the 'con lady--what's her name--kept going on about? It seemed like she was just kinda tryin' to press our buttons but she was clueless as to what those buttons might be! Spill the beans, why don'tcha? Or I can spill your guts, I'm fine, either way..." And he slashes at the wolf's abdomen just like he promised. Repugnus twists and flips around into his horrific creature mode! Combat: Bug Creature misses Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Shearing Claws attack! Cybertronian Transport is wreathed in smoke and fire from the various damaged things thrown around. Such are the horrors of war. She is in the midst of transforming, taking up her axe in hand again when she is shot a whole bunch of times by Scorn. Giving the insecticon a very dubious look she snaps off a few blue laser beams with her own pistol as she jogs towards Ultra Magnus, slipping into cover as best she can. Combat: Cybertronian Transport sets her defense level to Protected. Firestar is now a robot. Is anyone surprised? Combat: Firestar strikes Scorn with her Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Scorn raises her arm to take most of the laser fire that Firestar shoots at her, the scorch marks on her armor only hurting a little compared to the rest of her, the femme practicly running on fumes now as the 'low energon' alarm blares on her sensors. "Slag... Looks like you get to live today, Bots." Scorn mutters, words bitter and furious as she sheaths her pistols again and quickly flutters off, soaring high and out of sight. Combat: Scorn begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Scattershot, F-35B Lightning II , Giant Bat , and Giant Armored Timberwolf Flywheels glares at Ultra Magnus as his shot misses Scattershot. It seemed the exploding billboard had damaged some of his internal systems. "Frag it all to the afterspark." He mutters to himself, then raises his voice at Magnus. "Sure, sure insult our intelligence all you want, Autoscrap. But you're the ones who keep useless people around, like -humans-. I swear to Primus, they're gonna be your downfall one of these cycles, especially if you keep on rushing to their rescue every single time they start crying little fleshy eyes out!" He looks as if he's about to actually -shoot- at the city commander for an astrosecond, but instead transforms and flies off into the skies above Tokyo. He might not be very smart, but he isn't -stupid-, either. Flywheels splits apart, his two components shifting into their respective F-4 Phantom II and self-propelled howitzer forms. Combat: F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-35B Lightning II Giant Armored Timberwolf 's head is taking so much abuse tonight, as he's slugged yet again for the countless time. Sadly it does nothing to wipe the fanged smirk off his features as he turns his head back to Scattershot, energon dribbling down one hairy lip like drool. "No, no we don't.", he agrees. Repugnus makes such a commotion in his intentions that all Carnivac has to do is wait until the last minute and then hunker his form down, so instead of gouging his semi-squishy shell bits the Monstorbot's lunge just sails overhead. "Scandals and shinnanigans! Do you not see the layers wrapped in layers wrapped in riddles in enigmas in tinfoil like a greasy burrito from the corner 7-11? Someone should open your ears but you don't have any." Yeah, no intelligent conversation. Tilts his head thoughtfully for a moment. "Now, where was I before being so rudely interrupted... Oh yeah." He rears back with one large paw, and attempts to slam the claws down on Scattershot's head, in turn smacking said head into the ground. "In this city, asphalt kick you! Yeeahahahaha--Aroo?" Stops in mid laugh to realize all the other Decepticons are ditching. "Slaggit guys, tell me when you're going to do that!" Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf strikes Scattershot with his Paw Paw Pow (Punch) attack! The Bat that is the Decepticon part of Mindwipe coughs up a few clouds of dust, clambering awkwardly to its feet. Transforming, he uses his anti-gravs to rise into the air and, following the mainstream, flees. The bat unfolds into a body, and Vorath folds up into the head of Mindwipe. Combat: Mindwipe begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Ultra Magnus, Firestar, Scattershot, F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer , Giant Armored Timberwolf , and Scorn Scattershot gestures for Carnivac to take another swing because his optics aren't quite right yet and he...well, Scattershot just likes punching and being punched. He grins, a tiny line of energon dripping from his cheek as he turns to face the wolf. "Yer...friends all left big guy. You should think about doing the same." He doesn't return fire, however. Repugnus probably wants to do that. Combat: Scattershot takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Firestar lets Scorn go and busies herself looking around after Mindwipe instead. She'd lost sight of him in the whole fracas. Off in the corner of her optic she spies him flying up in his little dust cloud. "Hey, Darlin!" She calls out as loud as she can. "Don't ya mind if I light a fire under yer aft, just ta speed ya on yer merry way home!" Now, she is telling the truth in that she's trying to light a fire. But on his aft, not under it. Hmmph. Try and hypno radiation eyes thingy her, will he? Combat: Firestar sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Firestar strikes Mindwipe with her That Must Really Burn Your Aft attack! Combat: Mindwipe falls to the ground, unconscious. Making contact with the police and military forces, Ultra Magnus assures them that all is well in hand. His 'troops' have everything under control. Yes, quite. A Monsterbot who was confined to medbay for trying to eat Rodimus Prime's face, A Technobot fond of chomping cyber cigars and drinking enerhol ON-DUTY, and finally Firestar.. who well, is probably the most 'normal' of the bunch. Though considering the other two, isn't saying much. Coming to a stop a ways from Carnivac, Ultra Magnus pulls the Ion Blaster from subspace. Arming the rifle, he points it in the Pretender's general direction. "I'd listen to Scattershot, Carnivac. You're alone, out matched.." two shoulder mounted missiles prime themselves, exhaust expelled out of the side ports. "And outgunned." To add impact to his words, Mindwipe falls from Firestar's flaming. Combat: Ultra Magnus takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Bug Creature does, in fact, want to do that, especially after Carnivac's inconsiderate dodging caused him to fly into a sushi stand! Because we're in Japan, right? "Yeah, figured. That's the problem with interrogating some of you Decepticons! You don't know anything, or even if you did, you're not smart enough to convey it to anyone! Worst prisoners ever, I say!" And he showers sparks on the Pretender, hoping that it really hurts his organic skin. Combat: Bug Creature strikes Giant Armored Timberwolf with his Spitting Sparks attack! Giant Armored Timberwolf looks one way. Looks the other way. Then hangs his head for a moment with an exasperated sigh and rubs his forehead with a front paw. "Whatever happened to the days when at least you got a 'DECEPTICONS, RETREAT!' when everyone turned chicken from getting their ball bearings busted? I tell ya, Decepticons these days..." While Carnivac -is- debatably crazy enough to stick around for a few more blows, the prospect is cut short by Repugnus using that cheap sparking gimmick! That while it doesn't do much damage persay, the flames screw up the cooling systems in his back armor/cannon turret. "Not smart enough or -too- smart enough?", the pretender retorts. "Enjoy cleaning up the mess that, as I said before, we didn't actually have anything to do with. But it was fun trolling your investigation~" And with that he turns and runs, darting haphazardly through the stalled traffic in the streets. Doesn't bother checking to see if anyone is actually still in said cars, he's shameless enough to let the Autobots worry about that when they debate to shoot or not though! Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Giant Armored Timberwolf begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from F-4 Phantom II and Self-Propelled Howitzer Damned Autobots, Damned Fires, Damned Autobots that can start Fires! As his tail is incinerated, Mindwipe loses his aerial grace and careens to the ground, reaching it through two seperate buildings, bouncing off one and into the other before he crumples to the floor. He also grabs Mindwipe somewhere along the way. Hope Vorath doesn't mind his bulk being drooled on a bit, Carn's got no hands in this mode. Repugnus says, "Weeeelp. We did learn ONE thing, at least. The Decepticons know even less than we do!" Scattershot says, "Not sure how I feel about that." Firestar says, "D'anyone see what happened to Mindwipe?" Ultra Magnus says, "Either that, or their poker face was greater than yours.. Repugnus." Repugnus says, "Maaaaybe. Oh, and yes, I see why Inferno likes you! You start the first, he puts them out! Perfect scam!" Firestar says, "Thassit, Darlin. Ya got it right on the head. An' we collect the insurance payouts." Repugnus says, "Man, not even denying it! Ha!" Hubcap can hide it in taxes. With the looming threat of the Decepticons having passed, the Autobots do their best to help with the emergency and rescue effort. Somewhere, Swindle is sneaking away with an aft-load of new munitions.